Bruxism is clenching and/or grinding of the teeth caused by the activation of a reflex chewing activity. Bruxism can cause chips and cracks in the teeth and wear of the biting surface. Bruxism typically occurs during sleep. In a typical case, the canines and incisors move laterally against each other, thereby causing abrasion of tooth enamel, removal of the sharp biting surfaces and flattening of the edges of the teeth. Sometimes, there is a tendency to grind the molars together, which can be loud enough to wake a sleeping partner. In some cases, clenching occurs without significant lateral jaw movement.
Although dental guards exist for preventing Bruxism, prior guards have not provided a comfortable fit in the wearer's mouth. Due to discomfort associated with prior guards, many Bruxism sufferers have given up on the use of guards to treat the problem during sleep. One problem with prior guards is the lack of adjustability to fit a particular wearer's mouth.
Although some prior guards had adjustable bite pads, those guards included adjustment structures that are bulky and uncomfortable to wear. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0096602 describes a mouthguard having bite pads whose front-to-back positions may be adjusted by sliding a pin assembly forward or backward to various receiver holes provided in a buccal strap. This pin assembly includes a bulky shank and cap structure that occupies a considerable amount of space between the wearer's cheek and gum. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,138 describes adjustable bite pads that include a shank and ball structure. The ball of this structure extends outward from the outside surface of the buccal strap where it is prone to rub against the wearer's cheek. Thus, each of these prior art guards include uncomfortable adjustment mechanisms.
What is needed is a size-adjustable mouthguard for preventing Bruxism that includes a low-profile adjustment mechanism which is comfortable enough to be worn overnight by persons with various sized jaws and mandibles.